


Kiss me goodbye

by GwenCassandra



Series: Defying Gravity [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, I am sorry!, Kurtofsky is the way!, M/M, More about David feeling guilty, No Blaine!, Not really a Kurtofsky, What if?, Why do I keep killing people I love?, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenCassandra/pseuds/GwenCassandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's them, your family, your friends... They could look at you forever, but they won't ever see you for real. It's in your blood, Kurt, in your DNA. You can't run from the consequences of your nature and they know it. What can they do?<br/>You were born wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me goodbye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daughter_of_Scotland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/gifts).



> This is the firt thing I've ever wrote abour Glee - and Kurtofsky too, of course. Please, be gentle.  
> As everything I write, this is for Caliena.

You've always liked the feeling of the wind on your skin.  
As a child, at every single blast of wind, you always stopped: you stood, enjoying the moment. The wind caresses made you feel shivers all over your body, and just for a moment you felt alive. All of that just because of that skin that now you keep taking care of almost obsessively: 'cause, you know, you need to shine. You need to be always at your best, to be always the light that illuminates the room you are in.  
You've never thought that someday, today, you'd be able to be satisfied by going away from the scene as a feeble little flame. The darkness around you finally won, killing your light day by day.

The squares of the terrace you are sitting on are coarse, you can feel them trough you new Alexander McQueen trousers.  
Your legs, dangling on top of the emptyness, make you seem like an old ruined doll: and, truth be told, you are an old doll, aren't you?

It's them, your family, your friends... They could look at you forever, but they won't ever see you for real. It's in your blood, Kurt, in your DNA. You can't run from the consequences of your nature and they know it. What can they do?  
You were born wrong. 

And then... Go, Kurt. That's why you are here.  
Defy gravity.  
It's time to close your eyes and jump.

Did you kiss someone goodbye, Kurt?


End file.
